Angel Blade: The Emily Story Chapter 12
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: In this chapter Chloe squares off against Elaine


One by one all of the geo-bloods felt the aftermath of Chloe's power.  
She didn't even break a sweat, nor did they see her attack them.  
Aw come on general I would have thought they would be more of a challenge to me...how disappointing." Said Chloe while making fun of Elaine's attempts to try capturing her.  
You underestimate me traitor that will be your downfall." Growls Elaine.  
The names Chloe bitch get it right."  
Chloe makes Elaine charge at her, she tries to swing at her but missed.  
Your too slow General try again." said Chloe while smiling at her ex partner.  
Arghhhhh! Elaine charged at Chloe again this time she connects with a hard right, sending Chloe flying in the opposite direction then the position she was standing before.  
She stumbles to keep balance from the impact, she soon gets her center of gravity back and plants her feet.  
That was a good shot General I'm actually impressed." Implies Chloe while spitting out blood and wiping her mouth with her hand.  
But it will take more then that little love tap of a punch to stop me."  
Chloe summons a small energy ball from her lower proximitys, with a successful release she hits Elaine right in her face exposing her empty right eye socket.  
Agh! YOU BITCH! how dare you strike my face I'll make you pay for that! Said Elaine furiously.  
Hahahahaha awwww did that hurt? it wasn't meant to tickle you, but I invite you to attack me again." Chloe suggest.  
Fine traitor! I'll summon my strongest attack try dogding this one."  
Elaine starts spinning herself forming a huge cloud like tornado making it impossible for her opponent to see her.  
Hahahaha here it comes traitor! Elaine screams out: HURRICANE STRIKE!  
A massive gust of lighting wind shoots directly at Chloe.  
Chloe looks at the on coming energy blast and stands firm.  
She doesn't even put up a fight and let's her guard down.  
Chloe smiles at Elaine then shuts her eyes awaiting the inevitable.  
BOOOOOOM! the blast hits Chloe like a head on car collision.  
Large clouds of smoke and debris lay dormant with no sight of Chloe's body present.  
Elaine stands in front of where her partner turned rivial stood.  
She let's a loud laugh escape her mouth,  
Hahahahaha I did it! I won! Shouts Elaine feeling victorious.  
Not bad General." Chloe said to Elaine who is suprised to know her attack had little to no effect on Chloe.  
How did you evade my attack." Elaine asked Chloe looking for a explanation.  
I didn't evade that strike at all you got me, I took a gamble to see if that attack would take me out, but as you can see I'm still here." Answered Chloe.  
That's impossible I saw you explode, how can you still be standing? you should be dead."  
Elaine said disappointed.  
Your right General, Chloe agreed: I should be dead but I have a promise to keep."  
And what would that promise be? Oh wait don't tell me it's that cop you made that promise to am I right? Asked Elaine.  
You catch on quick General." Chloe replied.  
Now if you don't mind, let's get this over with if you have anymore attacks, I suggest you use them now otherwise stop wasting my time."  
Chloe waits for Elaine to respond.  
Well since I can't stop you I have someone who can." Said Elaine pointing her finger towards the moonlight where a dark figure stood in mid air watching.  
Chloe looks up and chuckles to herself: so it's her huh? I should have known." Said Chloe.  
The person who she was referring to was non other then phantom lady's favorite general Nailkaizer.  
You've been a bad girl Chloe, not a wise move on your part, my mistress is not pleased with your betrayal, you will submit to dark mother's will one way or another." Said Nailkaizer to Chloe while playing with herself.  
Heh, I see your still being a good little mutt to an even bigger bitch of an organization how sad." Said Chloe.  
You should be more careful about the words you use speaking about my mistress you will pay dearly for that." Replied Nailkaizer.  
Enough of the small talk you came here to silence me so do it I'm ready." Said Chloe as they both prepare for combat.


End file.
